


spin the bottle ; truth or dare

by orphan_account



Series: well, it could be worse. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, and maribelle has a love/hate relationship with robin, grapefruit is an endearing term for the one you love, in which chrom can't talk dirty without embarrassing everyone within a 5 mile radius, it's just a short feel good drabble okay, spin the bottle mixed with truth or dare, trust me i'm a professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chrom’s entire face flushed pink, “i was just trying to talk dirty. god, you know i’m not good at this kind of stuff.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin the bottle ; truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many short scenarios for chrobin imagined up but i never bother writing them. but i finally got at least one down.

it was roughly 8pm by the time robin and chrom had finally shown up to the party - although everyone knew they never did anything _explicit_ they still enjoyed the banter created by suggesting a subject. especially when they showed up late.   
  
“well, well, well.. look who finally showed up,” lissa taunted, gently elbowing maribelle. maribelle wasn’t truly one for parties, but given the fact lissa had practically proposed to her with the nature of her begging she caved. no one could deny lissa, not even her girlfriend. plus, it was being hosted at her home.  
  
“oh, i wasn’t aware there was a timeframe for casual gatherings like this,” robin laughed, slipping off his shoes. it was ms maribelle the proper’s home after all - oh how much the fool who dirtied such a _noble_ home would grovel.   
  
“seeing as how you’re the one majoring in history i would assume the folly of man,” maribelle snorted, “that oft caused the end of their reign - _promptness_ , would inspire you and your cohort to avoid making fatal mistakes.”  
  
“if i pay you $5 will you never call me robin’s cohort again, we’re _boyfriends_. sure we’re in cahoots, but we aren’t just cohorts-” chrom was cut off by robin, how rude.  
  
“if you assume that one’s future is written and determined so whimsically then perhaps-” the rest of whatever robin was going to say was muffled by chrom’s hand tactfully covering his mouth so the two would stop bickering and actually _enjoy_ themselves.   
  
**9pm**  
  
“alright everybody, the desserts are ready to be served out and enjoyed!” sumia chimed, clasping her oven mitts together. cordelia had gone to work setting up the table to display the treats they’d worked so meticulously to create. apple pie, pumpkin pie, cherry pie, meat pie, brownies; you name it, they made it. although to be fair sumia had done most of the baking, cordelia helped to make sure the portions were correct.   
  
“this smells _amazing_ , you two really went all out, huh?” if smells could kill, chrom would’ve died the second he walked into the dining room. everyone had the most content and pleasant smiles on their faces, sumia and cordelia had that effect on the group more often than not. plus, not only did they lift the spirits of the group, but they lifted each other’s. they’d gotten together waay before everyone else, and it seemed as if they were soulmates.   
  
robin let out a gasp, “oh my god, sumia. you didn’t.”  
  
“hm? oh, did you finally notice,” sumia giggled, “i told you, cordelia and i planned on making everything that everyone could ever want plus something extra special. it’s a time to celebrate all of us, not just the fact we made it through finals.”  
  
everyone had a confused look on their face until they saw what caught robin’s eye; there had been little cookies decorated with icing spelling out their names as well as separate cookies with the date they’d started dating their significant other. to top it off, the cookies were surrounding a dragon shaped cake, adorned with edible tinsel and details.   
  
“well there’s no point in just staring at all of this, let’s dig in already,” lissa hollered, grabbing the closest plate and utensils to scoop all she wanted and more to her plate.   
  
**11pm**  
  


> _"oh, hey i know, let’s all play spin the bottle!”_
> 
> _“lissa, darling, i don’t think everyone shares your enth-”_
> 
> _“that would be wonderful, and we could make it so that whoever it lands on gets a dare or something!”_
> 
> _“does anyone have any objections? if not i think it’s a great idea also.”_

  
  
and so that’s how chrom ended up in this mess. the bottle had landed on him and of course, of course, they all came up with such a sinister dare. ‘talk dirty to robin,’ they said, ‘it won’t be hard, don’t worry about,’ they said. well they had said wrong. chrom was a flustered, sweaty mess. robin was more embarrassed than chrom had ever seen him before, and chrom had seen a lot of moments with an embarrassed robin.   
  
lissa was trying her best to talk between breathes and laughter, “wait- oh, _oh my god_. did you- did you call robin a,” she burst out laughing again, “a _sexy_ and _plump_ grapefruit!?”   
  
chrom’s entire face flushed pink, “i was just trying to talk dirty. _god_ , you know i’m not good at this kind of stuff.”  
  
sumia was doing her best to not laugh, for chrom and robin’s sake. cordelia on the other hand seemed to be going into a laughing fit with no end. “robin, it’s okay. we know chrom tried his best. you don’t have to bury your face like that,” she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to console the flustered robin next to her.   
  
“i’m not talking to chrom for a week and it’s all of your faults,” robin groaned, wishing he could dissolve into the floor. if sumia hadn’t had her hand on his shoulder he honestly probably would’ve done just that.   
  
“wait, no robin c’mon don’t be like,” chrom panicked, “you’re the elf to my shelf- the uh, _the textbook at my side and the wind at my back_ -”  
  
he was still going with the dare, or at least, that’s what it seemed like to everyone else. ‘oh god,’ they all thought, ‘it’s going to be a long night now that we’ve got chrom all worked up.’  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
